Parachute
by KayKayBritt
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that incorporate Parachute songs with Fabrevans. Some of them will be AU some of them won't. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Stay With Me

**Title:** Parachute

**Chapter 1:** Stay With Me

**Author's Note:** So this is a series of Fabrevans one-shots all incorporating Parachute songs. This chapter is uses Kiss Me Slowly and he sings it to her instead of Baby. None of this is truly canon except a couple parts. Like dialogue, I think. This is dedicated to a friend on tumblr because she thinks that Sam should have sung KMS instead of Baby on the show and I agree. Hope you like it xo. -Kayla

* * *

Sam didn't like this feeling. Not in the slightest, and the worst part was he knew the truth. He knew Quinn kissed Finn. But he was going along with the gumball story, because he wanted her. He didn't want anyone else, only her and it really did kill him that she cheated. But despite that he couldn't lose her. Even if he was infuriated with her and Finn, something deep inside of him wouldn't let her go.

His mind thinks about how she is slowly slipping out of her fingertips. It was like he was holding onto sand, but all the little grains did was fall through the space between his hands and calloused fingers. And that is what had him at his locker, looking across the hall at her as she walked. A small smile is on his face and it slowly fades as Finn walks into her path and her eyes linger on him. The pain shooting straight to his heart makes his jaw clench and his thoughts search around for some sort of idea.

Some idea that would bring her back to him, because at the end of the day that is all he needed.

Sam Evans wasn't dumb. At least not when it came to Quinn, so he opted for the only good idea that came to mind. Serenading her. Thinking of a song would come later, first he had to get to glee club and find out what their theme or whatever it was for Regionals was.

So pulling his binder to the side of his body, the blonde boy flipped his hair and walked to the choir room, anxious to get his plan in motion.

* * *

His body filled the normal seat he sat in, next to Quinn. His muscular arm wrapped around his shoulder as everyone awaited Mr. Schue's presence in the moderately sized room. Sam's eyes were focused on the white tile as he thought of songs he could play. He knew it had to have significance, it needed to mean something. He needed something that would help him get out the message that despite her mistake—that he somewhat wanted to believe, Finn persuaded her to do, by messing with her feelings—he still wanted her. That he wouldn't let her get away this fast.

All of Sam's thoughts are broken the moment Mr. Schue walks into the room with a piece of paper in hand. He can't concentrate on anything that the older man is saying, all he can think about is the girl next to him that he can't lose. So his ears perk up as he hears the word anthem, and he still isn't sure what he could sing that week that would even pertain to that word, but it didn't matter to Sam. He was singing to Quinn and no one was going to stop that from happening. Not even Finn, because he could see the glances the lanky boy shot at his girlfriend. Yes, Sam chose to ignore them but that didn't mean he didn't see them. This only fueled his want to serenade Quinn. So as they were all dismissed, he kissed his girlfriend on his cheek, and told her he would text her later. For now he was going on a quest to find a song so sing. And hopefully he would find one before he lost her.

* * *

So admittedly this was way harder than Sam thought it would be. Maybe his expectations were just too high. He wanted something meaningful and somewhat romantic. Maybe it was just because he was looking so hard that he knew the song was right there under his nose for him to choose, but he could not find it to save his life.

With a sigh running emitting through his lips, he lies down on the blue comforter on his bed and looks at the ceiling. His eyes close and he just thinks about him and Quinn and their relationship. He thinks of how she's opened up to him so much and half of the time he already could tell what it was that she was trying to say. How he could just pinpoint her with ease, even though Sam probably over analyzed her all the time. Specifically, the blonde's thoughts are reminiscing on the one time where she talked to him about her parents. About their divorce and how she was all alone the whole entire time. How she feels like she caused it and she refuses to believe in happiness sometimes because the only example she ever really had of it, dissipated. And Sam thinks about the worst part of it all, of how Quinn blame's herself for her parent's marriage falling apart.

Then he thinks of what he told her after. How he told her he wouldn't leave. How his thumb rubbed across her knuckles and he looked down at the promise ring he had given to her in the astronomy room. And suddenly the realization hits him. His hands scramble around beside his body to pick up his iPod. His thumb goes in circles over the buttons as he scrolls through his song list. Once the song he wants to sing is highlighted in blue, he clicks it and walks over to get his guitar and he pulls up his laptop.

Bringing up the tab and listening to song over and over, his fingers plucked out the familiar tune as he practiced and practiced until it felt like his fingertips were going to burn the next time they came in contact with the strings of his instrument.

Calling it a night as he ran through it just once more, he went to sleep with a smile on his face and a feeling of anxiousness settling in his stomach, knowing that this had to work. It couldn't go any other way.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Sam had a small smile tugging at his lips. He was anxious for glee club; he just really wanted to sing. So in a faster than normal pace, he dresses himself in his normal attire—a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans—the blonde goes through his morning routine before grabbing his guitar and heading to school.

Once at WMHS, he walks to the choir room and sets his guitar in the back, not wanting to hint off to what he was doing today. He was going to meet Quinn at her locker but as he was walking down the hall he notices Finn walking to the same destination. His converse clad feet shuffle down the hallway and he beats the person who was so close to ruining half of his world, to Quinn's locker. Sam's shoulder leans against the cool metal and he gives his girlfriend a smile. "So I just wanted to confirm our date at Color Me Mine this Friday?" His eyebrows perk a little bit as he watches her reaction. He takes a moment to turn quickly, to see that Finn has disappeared in the mass of students. As the blonde turns his attention back to Quinn, he hears her reply.

"Wait you were serious about that?"

"Yeah, it's painting coasters time!" He said with a laugh. Then he leans in and kisses her cheek. "I'll pick you up, and we'll have fun. Just give me an answer." Sam bites on his lips for a moment and watches her get a binder out of her locker.

"I'll think about it." She says with a small smirk before walking off to class and for a moment Sam just stands there and watches her walk away. Feeling her slip a little bit further away from his reach and his face falls while his eyes close. He doesn't see her look back at him with a somber expression, but remorseful eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day was slow; Sam just went through his classes trying to pay attention. He knew that it wouldn't aid his grades, but he was distracted, what else could he say. And the fact that Finn was causing him to lose another good thing in his life just irritated him even more. Just because the dude broke up with Rachel doesn't mean that gave him the right to go after Sam's girlfriend. Yes, he had succeeded in getting Quinn to cheat, but Sam was not going down without a fight. Not in a million years.

So in every class he looked at the clock and felt as if they lasted double the amount of time than normal. And that is how he found himself standing in the doorway of the classroom of the choir room, feeling his slight nerves settling in as he took his seat next to Quinn. His arm again wrapped around her shoulders as she leaned into his side. It only gave him confidence that this would work, that Finn hadn't won.

As their teacher walks in and asks if anyone had anything to sing Sam raised his hand. Everyone looked at him with perked eyebrows, showing their shocked interest. Except for maybe Rachel who looked almost bummed that Sam was going to sing a solo and not her.

Walking over to his guitar case without saying anything, he takes it from his case and places the capo on the correct fret before standing in front of his friends. "This honestly is not an anthem. But I'm going to sing anyways." Taking a deep breath his electrifying green eyes land on Quinn and he bites on his bottom lips before speaking again.

"I know the truth really. I know what had happened and I'm hurt and mad…but I can't shake this feeling. I can't lose you." His green eyes glance up toward Finn and on the inside he smirks at the dumbfounded look on his face. So without saying anything else, he takes his chair and places it directly in front of Quinn and positions his fingers to play his guitar while he sings. Plucking out the tune that sounded way too familiar since yesterday he takes a deep breath before locking his faze with Quinn's and starting to sing the first verse.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known._

His voice is soft and smooth as his fingers continue to play the melody of the song. His eyes don't move from her even as she looks around, almost as if to make sure he is or isn't singing to her. A small laugh almost escapes his lips but it disappears into the next lyrics that he sung.

_I can see you there with the city lights,__  
__Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.__  
__I can breathe you in.__  
__Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,__  
__No, I could not want you more than I did right then,__  
__As our heads leaned in._

Licking his lips, he reminisces on their first almost kiss. He remembers placing her slim fingers on the strings of the guitar he had as he strummed the tune to Lucky. He remembers sneaking glances and how his heart pounded in his chest as he almost got caught every single time he looked. Then he remembers how his fingers stopped strumming the strings and how his head leaned in but she just backed away. His attempted apologies were a fail, but they ended up having their first kiss on their first date, when he walked her up to her doorstep.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,__  
__But with my eyes closed all I see__  
__Is the skyline, through the window,__  
__The moon above you and the streets below.__  
__Hold my breath as you're moving in,__  
__Taste your lips and feel your skin.__  
__When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

During the chorus, Sam's gazed is still locked with Quinn's and his heartbeat his way above normal and he's just anxious to know what she thinks of him singing to her. To calm his nerves, at the start of the second verse he gets up from his seat and walks around the classroom a little bit before standing in the center of the room. There he sings the second verse.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,__  
__Tonight don't leave me alone.__  
__She shows me everything she used to know,__  
__Picture frames and country roads,__  
__When the days were long and the world was small._

_She stood by as it fell apart,__  
__Separate rooms and broken hearts,__  
__But I won't be the one to let you go._

This is the verse he wants her to hear. The verse that generally has the whole underlying message that he wants to convey. How he knows that she's gone through things; that she has a past but he still wants her. But honestly that was the underlying message of the song in general. It was about a guy falling for a girl who was so skeptical about love and happy endings because of her past. And Sam just needed Quinn to know, that this song was basically them. He was falling in love with her every single day and he was not going to let her go, whatever the consequences.

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,__  
__But with my eyes closed all I see__  
__Is the skyline, through the window,__  
__The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,__  
__Taste your lips and feel your skin.__  
__When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Quinn watches Sam sing the chorus to this song that sounded vaguely familiar. She was scared at first, really; because what he had said beforehand. That he knew what happened, but he didn't want to lose her. She had felt horrible since it happened and she hated herself for feeding him that lie about Finn choking on a gumball. She hated herself for actually letting her old emotions get the best of her, and kissing Finn after the game. She knew who she wanted and it wasn't the lanky boy who was sitting in the row behind her, his stare imprinting into the back of her head. But rather, her boyfriend, who was standing up in front of the entire glee club singing to her.

So the blonde girl sat there and smiled knowing that maybe at the end of this everything would be okay. Sam was still fighting for her, he was singing to her…wasn't that a good sign? Shaking her thoughts her hazel eyes rest on him watching the way his fingers move effortlessly to play the song on his guitar. The way his eyes are only set on her and his lips move to form the words that he necessarily couldn't say to her in a normal conversation.

_Don't run away...__  
__And it's hard to love again,__  
__When the only way it's been,__  
__When the only love you knew,__  
__Just walked away...__  
__If it's something that you want,__  
__Darling you don't have to run,__  
__You don't have to go  
__Just stay with me, baby stay with me._

As the song was coming to a close, Sam grew calm. His nerves had almost all nearly dissipated as he had just finished the bridge of the song. It was also a pivotal part of the song, and his eyes shined while he looked at Quinn and he prayed that she understood what he was saying. Licking his lips, he goes to finish out the rest of the song, his eyes never faltering from Quinn's.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,__  
__But with my eyes closed all I see__  
__Is the skyline, through the window,__  
__The moon above you and the streets below. __  
__Hold my breath as you're moving in,__  
__Taste your lips and feel your skin.__  
__When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,__  
__But in this moment all I know__  
__Is the skyline, through the window,__  
__The moon above you and the streets below. __  
__Hold my breath as you're moving in,__  
__Taste your lips and feel your skin.__  
__When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

After he was finished he looked around at everyone else. The only reactions that he really picked up on were how Finn looked mildly somber but upset and how all the girls except Santana, were in awe. Then his green eyes return to Quinn and he smiles at her smile, and it's then when he realizes that he did well; that maybe his goal was accomplished. He walks over and puts his guitar on the stand before turning back around. She stands up and walks towards him and before he can really ask her about her thoughts on it, her lips are on his.

Sam's hands go to her waist and he pulls her body closer to his before his hand ghosts up her back to tangle in her hair. Pulling away at the sound of whoops from the other glee club members, Sam places a kiss on her cheekbone before standing up straight. "So…how'd I do?" He questions as he rolls on his heels and his hand scratches the back of his head.

"Did you…did you really mean all that?" Her eyes are on the ground, but he can see them flick up towards his through her hooded eyelids. Her voice soft and quiet only for him to hear.

"Every word." The words flow out of his lips with ease almost as if he had rehearsed this or something. Licking his lips, he looks at her for a couple moments before his lips part to ask another question, but she cuts him off.

"Color me mine?" Quinn's eyes are shining up at his and his signature lopsided grin spreads across his face.

"I'll color you yours anyday." Then she pulls his face to hers and kisses him one last time before walking out of the glee club. His lip is caught between his teeth as he does a fist pump, because he still had her.

In the end, she didn't run. She just kissed him slowly.


	2. My Head's to Blame

**Title:** Parachute

**Chapter 2:** My Head's to Blame

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter! Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me a couple of weeks or so. I was busy with stuff. I hope you enjoy it. It's to The Mess I Made. Which I think is a Fabrevans song. In this chapter they'll be singing it as a duet. I split up the lyrics between them the way I think they should sing it. It's set somewhere in the glee universe. Please read and review!

* * *

The glee club assignment this week was odd to Sam. As Mr. Schue was standing up in the front he didn't really know what to think especially when he said the assignment was duets. The blonde teenager couldn't help but think of the first assignment he had when he had joined this oh so infamous club. He had to sing a duet with someone. Originally he was paired with Kurt, but the brunette boy had dropped out and Sam then paired with Quinn.

Slyly, his head barely turns and he sneaks a glance at the girl sitting behind him diagonally. Part of him missed her and he wanted to take her back. He was single now, him and Mercedes had called it quits. The two never really clicked that well in the first place and she swears she isn't the girl he wants. When she had told him that Sam's mind was boggled.

Who was the girl he wanted?

In the deepest pit inside of him he could answer the question. But he would never admit that. He would never admit that the girl he wanted was the one he had just snuck a glance at. The girl he wanted was who his eyes were constantly captivated by whether he realized it or not.

Quinn Fabray was the girl he wanted.

Zoning back into the sound of Mr. Schue's voice, Sam listened and realize they had to sing a duet with someone about mistakes or regrets; or something of the sorts. His teeth tugged on his bottom lip and then he realized that Mr. Schue just said he would pair them off. Gulping with nerves pulling at his stomach, he prays that he doesn't get paired with Quinn. He doesn't want to sing with her…well he does, but not this way.

But fate decided to play its cards and Mr. Schue's voice echoed throughout the room. "Sam and Quinn."

It was just three words, two names. But they seemingly meant so much.

Sam looked up at her and gave her a slight smile. This would be interesting.

* * *

The next couple of days or so were filled with an awkward tension that Sam wanted to escape. Fortunately they had picked a song. Quinn had already had it in mind when Mr. Schue had paired them together, apparently. Not that Sam really wanted to participate in this assignment, but he was very fond of her decision. The song wasn't too fast or too slow and it had meaning. It related to them way too much in Sam's personal opinion, but he would have to deal. He secretly liked it anyways. They practiced after he was done with synchronized swimming practice. Except today he quit that. He really had no use for it. He had joined to impress Mercedes and that didn't really get him anywhere.

Today after he had quit he walked out to the parking lot and found Quinn in her car. Tapping lightly on the window he waited for her to see that he was there. As the glass barrier between them went down, he parted his lips to speak. "Want to go to the choir room to practice?" He asks as she gives him a slight nod before rolling up the window. Stepping back, his hand pulls open the door for her to get out.

"Thank you Sam." She says with a small smile. He looked at her for a moment with curious eyes and he could see something looming behind her hazel ones. He didn't know what it was, but if he had to guess she was remembering something.

"You're welcome Q." He whispers almost inaudibly before they both walk into the school and then the choir room.

Sam sits down at the piano and he watches her stand on the opposite end her hands resting on the smooth texture. They rehearse the song with ease. Their chemistry so palpable in the empty room. Sam's calloused fingers glided across the piano keys and all it took was the first note for him to get lost in the melody. The lyrics fall effortlessly from his lips and before he really knows anything the song is over and they both change the lyrics to the last line before they stop and their eyes were locked.

Sam didn't really know what was going to happen. This would be the part in movies or something when two people would kiss…but that didn't happen.

In a matter of seconds, Quinn was fumbling on incoherent words and walking out of the door.

Her name was on his lips but he didn't call her out, he just sat there on the piano bench completely speechless.

* * *

To say that Quinn avoided him was an understatement. He barely saw her in the halls, she was never in Glee. He didn't know what he had done wrong either. The blonde had tried to drop out of the competition but Mr. Schue wouldn't let him. The vest obsessed teacher said that everyone had to participate. When Sam was told that, he let a heavy sigh escape his lips and he went off to find Quinn. He had spotted her across the hallway when he walked out of the choir room and he ran up to her quickly before she could disappear.

"Quinn, are we still singing this or what?" He ask his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder since her back was to him. He can feel her body tense under his touch and he pulls his hand away from her shoulder.

"Yeah. Just we don't really need to practice anymore. We'll go tomorrow, first thing." He voice is calm and collected and he almost wants to comment on it but he doesn't. Instead he bites on his lip and nods his head. "Okay sounds good." He mutters before walking away. He can't help but think of the last time he left her standing in this hallway.

Heartbroken.

* * *

The day that they were supposed to sing was entirely too easy. It almost seemed too easy. All of his classes were easy even if he was so distracted. It was weird as Sam found himself sitting down in the choir room as Mr. Schue walked in. The day had gone by so fast it left Sam almost awestruck.

Fast forward a few more moments, Quinn was pulling him up to the front and he chuckled a little bit. I guess she really did mean they were going first. They don't really say anything, they both just take their respective places at the piano. He looked at the crowd Mercedes giving him a small nod and Santana looked at him expectantly.

"You better kick ass Trouty. I wanted to go first." She says to him and he just rolls his eyes. Turning back to Quinn, he gives her a slight nod as he presses down on the piano keys. His lips part to sing the first couple lines. They had split this up according to relevance to them. At least that is how Sam saw it.

**Should've kissed you there  
I should've held your face  
I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run in place **

He tries not to think so much about the lyrics. His mind is already racing and he can think of the last time they were in this position a couple days ago. How he should have ran after her. Instead he just sat there and let a silence overcome the room. Looking back up at Quinn, he watches as she starts to sing the next part of the verse.

_I should've called you out__  
__I should've said your name__  
__I should've turned around__  
__I should've looked again_

Sam would always be captivated by her voice. He always had been. It wasn't necessarily driven by power like Rachel or Mercedes. She had a soft edge to it that made him want to melt. Her voice invaded his dreams so many times he lost count. And he really can't fathom why she doesn't sing more in chorus. His fingers continue to play the piano as they both sing the chorus.

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**_

The blonde boy starts the next verse. His mind is still a little bit wary on the chorus and how he found it too relevant. All he can think about is how he left her standing there in the hallway. One of the last things he mutter to her was 'I see you' in Na'vi. Which was their way of saying I love you. Licking his lips, he sings watching as Quinn takes a couple of steps away from the piano.

**Should've held my ground****  
****I could've been redeemed****  
****For every second chance****  
****That changed its mind on me**

She is so lost in him and the song. All she can think about it how she chose this song. She was a little nervous about showing the song to Sam. The moment he had broken up with her she thought of this song. She hated listening to it too. It was so relevant it hurt. The heartache in her chest had faded with time but ever since this assignment, it returned. The last time they practiced she wanted to run away it hurt so much. She wasn't his anymore but she wanted to be. She almost hoped this song could prove it to him in some sort of way. The lyrics she was going to sing next were what she would never be able to say aloud to him without the melody of the song.

_I should've spoken up__  
__I should've proudly claimed__  
__That oh my head's to blame__  
__For all my heart's mistakes_

Quinn hoped he knew that what she did with Finn was a mistake. It was so dead obvious that Finn was in love with Rachel and that is why she went back to him. Because it was easier. It was easier to fake love toward someone rather to be overwhelmed by it with another. She was confused. She had never felt so much towards a person before. And she still loved him dammit and she made a mistake. A mistake that she wanted to take back and if she could, she would in a heartbeat. Licking her lips she walks more towards Sam, their gazes lock as they sing the chorus and bridge of the song.

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**_

_**And it's you, and it's you  
**__**And it's you, and it's you  
**__**And it's falling down, as you walk away  
**__**And it's on me now, as you go**_

Sam didn't really know when it was but all he knew was that Quinn was right next to him. He looked out to the rest of the glee club. Everyone was swaying back and forth a little bit, others had remote tears in their eyes. He could tell Santana was scoffing a little bit and he sends her a playful wink to further infuriate her. Then they sing the second to last chorus.

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away  
**__**And it's falling down, as you walk away**__**  
**__**And it's on me now, as you go**_

The ending of this song was simple. It started off much like the beginning of the song minus the verse. But this time Sam stood up from the piano and they finished it acapella style. He takes her hand in his and their bodies are so close he might just suffocate. He manages to take a slight breath as they sing the end, changing a word in the last line.

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**I'm staring at the mess I made**__**  
**__**As you turn, you take my**_ _**heart and walk away**_

It was bittersweet almost how they were both just completely silent after the last line. The glee club was too almost as if they were anticipating something happening between the blonde couple. But before anything really happened all Sam could feel was Quinn's hand slipping out of his and her walking out of the choir room.

For a moment he is just standing there again and watches her retreating figure. And he just can't do it anymore. He couldn't keep denying it and pushing the thought away. He couldn't let her get away after they had just sung that song.

So this time he goes after her. He calls out her name instead of running in place.

"Quinn!" Her name escapes his lips with no effort and his feet are pounding against the floor of McKinley High. As she turns around he halts in front of her, just silent for a moment as she starts to speak. He can tell she had let a few tears drop.

"What do you want Sam? Do you get it? Or are you just here to tell me it's not going to work out." Her voice cracks a little bit and he takes a deep breath.

"Why didn't you call me out that day? I was waiting for it. The one syllable of my name to be uttered from your lips that is what I wanted. You want to know what I said to you in Na'vi that day?" His voice is calm though it's kind of loud. He knew that if he turned around the glee club would probably be watching them from afar.

As she manages a nod, he starts to speak again. "I said I see you; which is how they say I love you in Na'vi. Because it's not just I see you in a literal sense. It's saying you see into the person, past the walls they put up. You see who they really are." Subconsciously his hands reach for hers and his hands rub over her knuckles. He can tell she's speechless and so he takes the silent opportunity to lean in and kiss her lips. Sam has missed the taste of her lips, they were so sweet and intoxicating.

His hands ghost up her arms to cradle her face, pulling her lips closer to his. Then one trails down her body and pulls her closer by the waist. Sam can vaguely feel her hands tangling in his hair and tugging as their kiss deepens. It wasn't until they both were in need of air, did they pull away.

"Promise me something." She whispers against his lips breathlessly, her forehead against his.

"Anything." The word rolls off of his tongue with ease and he really means it.

"Don't take my heart and walk away this time." Their gazes are locked and she mutters something again. "I won't, if you won't." Her teeth are pulling at her bottom lip and her eyes are hopeful.

"Promise." Sam says before pressing his lips back to hers. Later when they pulled away their hands linked together and they both walked out of the school together. Quinn whispering that she loves him into his shoulder and a smile graced Sam's facial features and he returns the words.

The two blondes didn't notice the other glee clubbers giving Santana money, the Latina standing with her hands out and a smirk toying on her lips. "That's right. Pay up bitches. Trouty and Barbie are back."


	3. Make Her Mine

**Title:** Parachute

**Chapter 3:** Make Her Mine

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took a while. I was being lazy and I have been taking vacations. This one is to She (For Liz). Thank you to Jamie—you flawless person, I love you-for helping pick out the song because I honestly couldn't choose between any of them...I mean it's Parachute. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. It is set after Rumors and during Prom. Only slight things are canon-ish. Reviews are love :3

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since his family's secret was practically spread around the whole entire town of Lima. The way people were so damn nosy in this town was anything but bearable. The way rumors had spread like wildfire was ever so annoying. Starting with the horrid school newspaper claiming that Sam was having an alleged affair with Quinn because she had come over to the motel where his family was staying at. He could vividly remember Finn storming into the choir room and calling them out on it. Sam pushing him and saying something about how he, Finn, had stepped in and stole _his_ girl. The blonde barely registered that he had said that. Letting the feelings he was trying so desperately hide, slip out with just a couple of words.

Quinn then denied the rumors and said they were a lie and that was the truth. But maybe people had thought otherwise when him and her exchanged a look. To any person it almost looked as if she was mad at Sam. But Sam knew her better than that. Her eyes were saying what she couldn't say aloud; she was sorry that Finn had done that but he also needed to stop talking. After all, she was still sticking to the promise that she'd keep his secret.

Next was Rachel's undying effort to prove that the gossip filled newspaper was right. Sam could only imagine what in the world she was thinking but part of him knew that she was still gunning for Finn. Who was with Quinn, the girl Sam wanted back whether he would admit it or not. It was like some messed up love square that would sort itself out soon enough.

Everything was resolved though. After Rachel's performance and other people's snide comments about the situation, Sam finally yelled out the truth. He was frustrated and upset so he had stormed out of the choir room wishing that all his problems would fade away. Like all the other nights, Quinn had stopped by and helped babysit and once the littles were asleep, she aided him with his homework. That night he wanted to so badly to say something of his feelings or kiss her when she was going to leave. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. She was in a relationship and he respected that as much as he wished she was on his arm and not Finn's. Then came his participation in that week's assignment. The week ended on a good note and Sam was grateful even if there were some things that he longed to have changed.

* * *

So all of that brought him to this week. Prom. It wasn't really exciting to him to say the least. He didn't have enough money to even get a ticket. Plus he had no interest in seeing Finn and Quinn go together, dance, and everything else that prom entailed for the quote on quote happy couple. He was sure that Quinn would look beautiful in her dress, her hair and makeup done flawlessly, even if Sam thought she didn't need makeup. But part of him just couldn't handle seeing her with someone else. So what was the point?

He had this mindset before the week had begun even if Rachel had offered him chapstick and asked him to prom the week prior. He just didn't have that much interest in going. Though performing for Glee club would probably be fun. Sam kind of liked the rush that came with performing on stage. The last time he had done so was when he sung Justin Bieber for Quinn. Which really wasn't a failure. It had worked—she had said she wanted to be with him. But Santana's words had gotten to him. He was under pressure. Going with the gumball story because that is what he wanted so desperately to believe, even if he knew it wasn't true. But Santana was good at getting what she wanted; revenge. All it took was getting him to finally accept the truth; for him to crack. So maybe part of him didn't want to perform again in a way.

So he was set on his decision on not going to prom.

Well that was until Rachel and Mercedes had cornered him in the auditorium. Small smiles were exchanged and he accepted their offer. He didn't want to let them down and this way the two girls wouldn't be on their own when they went to the dance. Then there was that part that almost boosted his ego because he, Sam Evans, would have not one, but _two _dates to prom.

* * *

Everyone was making plans on what they would sing at prom. Sam sat back and thought about it. Not so subtly, his green eyes look at Quinn. Her and Finn weren't sitting next to each other and he couldn't stop the small smile on his face. All of his thoughts are broken though when he sees Rachel sit down in the empty chair next to him. Turning to her he gives her an expectant look because she obviously wanted to say something. Sam prayed that it wasn't a comment of what he was just doing.

"You should sing a song for her. At prom." Her voice is barely above a whisper. Sam assumed she was trying not to let anyone else hear their conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam says, his voice even despite how they both know he was lying.

"Samuel Evans subtly is not in your forte." Rachel says with a smile and he can't help but chuckle when she does.

"I'm not going to ruin her happiness just because I want her back." Sam confesses to Rachel. His teeth pulling at his bottom lip because it almost felt foreign to admit it out loud. Even if he knew what he said wasn't completely true. He could tell Quinn wasn't _that_ happy. Little things like an absent sparkle in her eyes or her smiles gave it away. It were those little things that kind of gave him hope. That maybe one day they'd find their way back to each other so to speak.

"How do you know that you won't give her happiness?" Rachel questions him, her eyebrows perking up in a victorious manner, that Sam didn't quite understand.

"I'm not singing." Sam says, shaking his head at the brunette girl next to him.

"Yes you are. I already talked to Mr. Schue. You just have to pick a song." Rachel says smirking at him and he sighed. Was she doing this for his benefit or hers? Or maybe even for both of them...she still wanted Finn right? Sam could never be so sure. Especially with the way her and Puck had been spending more time together.

Before he could say anything else, Rachel puts a hand on his shoulder and a finger to her lips as if to say, be quiet. "Your secret is safe with me, Samuel. Just pick a good song and don't make me regret giving you this wonderful opportunity." He gives her a small smile as she stands up and resumes her own seat. The conversation replaying in his head over and over that day, until he went to sleep.

He had to find a song...didn't he?

* * *

The weekend was nearing and so was prom. Sam still didn't have a song. He felt like he was looking for a four leaf clover in a field. Finding the perfect song was extremely difficult and seemed close to impossible. His iPod had been on the entire day, every song played in his ear at least a few times. Though he did skip over a few that were a definite no. The song had to be good for many reasons. The first and foremost being that he could not disappoint the one and only Rachel Berry. No, not really. It had to be good because he wanted to impress Quinn or at least admit his feelings somehow. It would be easier to say something this way. Talking through a song was so much less of a challenge for Sam than actual talking when it came to his feelings. For example how Quinn still came over to help babysit Stevie and Stacey. It wasn't a common thing at the moment because she was trying her hardest to win prom queen. And he would always part his lips to speak, to say anything to her when they stepped out on the porch of the motel room. But nothing was said but "see you at school" or something of the sort before a silent hug that easily became his favorite part of those nights when she did come over. Then she would leave and the image of her car getting further and further away plagued his mind even when his eyes closed at night and a slumber overtook his body.

So yeah, singing a song and talking that way would be so much more easier than trying to say something himself. His green eyes looked at his iPod that was still continuously playing. Right now it was a country song that was playing and he sighed before changing it. Licking his lips he just lets the next song play as he busies himself with his homework that was way beyond confusing.

He isn't sure when it happens. Hours or minutes later. But his sense of hearing zones back into his music that is playing his ears. The lyrics being sung out by a band Sam couldn't name at the moment because he was too captivated to care. He found his foot tapping to the beat and his lips forming the lyrics absentmindedly. Thinking about it a little longer he realized it would work. The beat wasn't too slow and it would be perfect for anyone who wanted to dance. And even if subtly wasn't in his forte as Rachel said, his feelings weren't being shared too explicitly. Okay maybe they were a little bit, but whatever. The song worked and Sam was going to use it. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

* * *

Rehearsing was the easy part about this. Rachel helped him from time to time. Sometimes they would meet after school in the auditorium and practice there. Other days she came over to the motel and they practiced in front of the littles. They always enjoyed it when he sung for them and he would do anything to see them smile. Sure, they were young and they didn't really understand what was going on in their lives, but he liked to make them happy and so he sung for them; whether it be Disney songs or something random from the top of his head, he liked to see the bright smiles on their faces.

Rachel helped him perfect the song. Helpful hints here and there to aid his voice or just little things to do while he was performing. The latter was normally said when they were in the auditorium and he had a microphone and a stand. That was the closet he would get to the actual thing. The only things missing were the whole student body of McKinley as the audience and other things that had to do with prom; decorations, a refreshment table, chaperons, etc.

* * *

When the night had finally arrived, Sam was dressed in a suit and bolo tie. The nerves settled in his stomach as expected. Jesse St. James had accompanied him, Rachel, and Mercedes to Breadstix before prom. There they had run into Finn and Quinn. Sam's green eyes looked at her and took in her appearance. Just as he was working up the nerve to say she looked beautiful, her and Finn were leaving. His lips had pursed together before he smiled tightly. Rachel, of course, took notice and squeezed his hand underneath the table.

As they walked out of the restaurant she stood looped her arm through is and whispered, "Don't worry Sam. You'll get your chance to talk." Sam could only manage a smile at her words knowing she was right.

The parts of prom leading up to him singing were a blast. Sam was goofily dancing around. Most of the dance moves that he did were body rolls of some sort. It was the only thing he could manage that he actually did right. Other than that he was just joking around and laughing with Rachel and Mercedes. He had sat out on the slower songs, and everything was pretty peaceful until Finn got upset about Jesse and Rachel. A fight had broken out, a couple shoves and punches had been thrown ultimately leading to them getting kicked out. Rachel was in shock but eventually just continued on with her night. She had sent him a reassuring smile as she walked off to dance with Puckerman or Santana. His head turned to Quinn and he watched her hurt expression and then their eyes locked for a brief moment before she went to walk out. Standing abruptly, he walks over to her and blocks her from leaving the gym. He can see the questioning look in her eyes and he knows he needs to explain himself.

"Don't leave." Those are the only two words that he can manage. _He's not worth it _are the words on the tip of his tongue but Sam stays silent. His eyes are roaming her body from her toes up until their eyes lock again. He starts to fumble on words and then out of no where Santana and Rachel appear. He shoots them a look, pleading them to help and he is grateful that they both understand. Quickly, the pull Quinn off to dance and Sam sighs in relief. He just needed her to hear him sing.

* * *

Everything after the mishap with Finn and Jesse seemed to go well. But as the time came for Sam to sing he grew a bit nervous. Walking up to the stage, he had a smile on his face and he almost wanted to curse because everyone was waiting for him to start singing. He spotted Rachel in the crowd and she gave him a nod. That was all he needed to get started. So as the music started playing he tapped his foot on the stage, a confident smile on his face as he starts to sing the first verse.

_She has no problem with secrets  
She knows how to keep them  
She never felt the need to let them show  
And I've had no trouble with speaking  
Or trusting my instincts  
That maybe this is one that I should know  
But as I'm waiting there  
The devil on my shoulder stares  
Laughing that the one thing I can't get  
Is what I need_

Maybe it was just the song, but he found the first verse ironic. Mainly because it made him think of the week prior. Her keeping his secret and putting a lot of things on the line for him. The small moments during the night spent telling each other a rendition of goodbye as they slowly worked themselves into a friendship. How Sam couldn't seem to say what he wanted and his conscious could taunt him about it as he worked up the courage to actually talk but yet he cowered away every time. His hands were on the microphone and the stand. Swiftly he removes it to sing the chorus and second verse.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

_My vocal chords have been fighting_  
_My mouth likes to spite me_  
_It never says the words that come to mind_  
_I brought a stick to a gun fight_  
_And I'm stuck with my tongue tied_  
_I run but I can't hide what's always there is_

The chorus and second verse, Sam liked to think explained things pretty well. Quinn had left him tongue tied more times than he could count. He fumbled on his words in front of her, especially now. He just had so many things to say that he couldn't form the words for her to hear them. And when he could say the words that were on his mind he always switched them at the last second. But that didn't matter now. This song was his way of speaking. His mouth wasn't not saying the words that he wanted to say. And his eyes browse the crowd and he spots Quinn. She's not dancing like everyone else. She's looking at him questioningly and he only sends her a small smile before he starts to sing the chorus again. To distract his eyes, he interacts more with the crowd of students. Spotting Brittany in the crowd he uses his free hand to mess up with hair like he had done when he sung Baby in glee club.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

As the bridge starts he returns to his microphone stand, setting the microphone back in its place. Searching the crowd he locks his eyes with Quinn. The music would stop for part of it and he only hoped that she'd understand that he was talking about her. Because the lyrics were true, he couldn't follow through on the things he wanted to to. But he was following through on this. And all he wanted her to do was listen.

_I can see these things I'd do  
But never seem to follow through  
She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive_

During and after singing the bridge, Sam could feel his heartbeat pick up. The thrill of performing really hitting him at that moment. When everything was hushed and his voice echoed throughout the gymnasium. His eyes were locked with Quinn and he remembers singing the Biebs for her and knowing that worked. If that worked, this would work. So fully getting lost in the adrenaline rush that was performing, Sam finished out the song.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

_I couldn't speak_  
_I couldn't breathe to save my life_  
_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_  
_This time it's it_  
_I'll drown or make her mine_

A smile was on his face with the short lived round of applause that came after. Sam walked off stage as other songs started to play and he weaved himself through the crowd. He was searching for Quinn but before he found her, Rachel came up to him. "How'd I do?" Sam asks smiling.

"Spectacular. I knew you would be though, Sam." Rachel says before giving him a small hug. In which Sam happily returned. When they pulled back he bit on his lip and Rachel laughed before telling him the answer he wanted. "She went outside after the bridge. Go get her." Sam gave her a nod and a smile before exiting the gym.

He walked aimlessly around the hallways of McKinley, searching for the blonde girl that he wanted so badly to talk too. He was almost going to give up until he heard voices coming from a classroom. He recognized them right away. It was Finn and Quinn.

He felt defeated for a moment and walked back in the direction of the gym not even caring what the couple was talking about. It wasn't his business whether they were making up or breaking up and Sam wasn't going to eavesdrop. Besides Quinn would be back in the gym momentarily, they still needed to announce prom king and prom queen.

The waiting aspect of things was frustrating. Sam leaned against the back wall and waited for Quinn to enter. Everyone else who was nominated for king and queen got up on stage and Quinn joined them. Sam moved into the crowd and stood by Rachel. The winners were announced and he couldn't help but let his face fall as Quinn's name wasn't announced. Seeing her own deflated expression, Sam watched her walk off stage and into the crowd. Santana and Mercedes were about to duet and Quinn would probably dance.

But they had a couple moments to spare right?

Being as brazen as he could, he walked up to her and pulled on her hand. Sam weaved them through the crowd and into the back so they could talk for a couple moments. Once they were there they both look at each other silently. Both of them having so much to say but neither of them knew who should go first. Then as Sam was parting his lips to speak, Quinn says a few words.

"I broke up with Finn." Her voice was small, quiet. Sam looked at her for a couple more moments before talking.

"I sung that song for you." He didn't know why he said it. She should already know that he had. But he just felt the need to clarify, just in case she didn't.

"I know." Those were the only two words that escaped her lips. Two words that Sam easily could have turned into a Star Wars reference. But as she said them, Sam realized those were the two words he wanted to hear. Then as she is parting her lips to talk again, he cuts her off. Not with words, but rather with his lips. His hands move from his sides to her waist and pull her closer. His movements were careful because he didn't want to ruin her dress or something. As he deepens the kiss, he can feel her hands snaking around his neck and weaving through his hair. A whimper escapes her lips and he smiles against her lips as he pulls away.

"Mmm." He hums almost dazed because he didn't think he'd get to do that again. As his forehead was rested against hers, he whispered. "I didn't get the chance to tell you, but you look extremely beautiful tonight." His eyes open and lock with hers as she cups his cheek with her hand. Sam leans forward and presses his lips to hers again sweetly, just once.

Sam wasn't really sure what tomorrow would hold for them, but as they weaved their way back into the crowd-after a couple more kisses-he could only think of the last line of the song.

_This time it's it. I'll drown or make her mine._


	4. When You Want This Love

**Title:** Parachute

**Chapter 4:** When You Want This Love

**Author's Note:** This is to Under Control. It's set around the beginning of their relationship. Where Quinn is trying to resist Sam and playing hard to get. So canon-wise it would be during Duets. Oh and thanks to Jamie for helping me choose this song again. Thanks for all the reviews! Reviews are love.

* * *

If Sam Evans knew going after a girl in Lima would be this difficult maybe he would reconsider actually trying. But regardless there was something about Quinn Fabray that he was just drawn to and from the moment he got lost in that Lor Menari of hers; well he knew he had to have her whatever the cost. Except it was difficult with her past and everything that had happened when he wasn't there. The small mishap they had in the astronomy made him bite at his lips in anxiousness because he wasn't quite sure how he could fix what he had done. She didn't want to sing with him because he tried to kiss her. Obviously he shouldn't have overstepped such a boundary but her eyes...he got lost in them again and he just couldn't stop himself even if he had wanted to.

The truth was he didn't want to stop himself. He was so close to feeling her lips on his and he just craved it. He could close his eyes at night and just imagine how that moment could have played out like he had wanted it to. Sure he had dated other girls and there were girls now who were practically throwing themselves at him, but he wanted her. No one else. It was almost insane how much he wanted her.

His first week of glee club was certainly having its share of ups and downs. But after talking to Finn in the locker room he finally went to fix things with Quinn. He can remember all of it in a sense, but mainly just how he apologized and said something about how she'd have to wear sunglasses whenever they were together. Sam could have face palmed himself for saying something so dorky, but she smiled and there was nothing else he'd rather see. So he went with it and smiled as she did and how she agreed to singing with him. Then he let her walk in front of him, his eyes trailing over the backside of her body before he followed her.

That was how their first rehearsal was set up. It was simple and they practically had the song down after a couple times. It was easy and simple and even if was hard for him to not lean in and capture her lips like he wanted to, he enjoyed spending time with her. And somehow in all that time he was still falling for her. Possibly slowly...but surely.

He was cautious of what he did regarding acting around her. He stuck true to himself even if he wasn't sure about how she took his dorkiness that seemed to flare in her presence. But he was careful not to get lost in her eyes so quickly or get to close to her, that way his heart wouldn't defy his head and lean in to kiss her. It seemed simple enough as they skirted around each other. The looks they got as they talked in school were flattering in a way. Everyone had questioning looks, were they dating or were they just friends? Honestly it made Sam laugh even if he almost had the same mindset sometimes. The question was different than his peers though. Would he ever get a chance? That was his question.

* * *

The next glee club meeting was rather boring. No one performed and everyone just kind of sat there mingling with everyone. Eventually Sam turned to Quinn and gave her a soft smile. "So we still on for rehearsing again today?" He questions, glad that no one was particularly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Of course." She says back to him with a smile and he gives her another one in return.

"Do you think we'll win?" He questions with an almost innocent tone to his voice. He was curious as to if she was confident in them or not.

"Sam. I don't lose." He laughs at her answer because it was expected. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would lose. Looking down for a moment he bits at his lip and then back up at her again. A question on his lips, but he says something else instead.

"You have a beautiful voice, ya know. You should showcase it more." Sam licks his lips and smiles at her when she blushes. He liked that he had that effect on her. He liked it a lot. "Do you like that you're singing with me?"

"I think you ask too many questions you already know the answer to." Quinn says with another smile before she gathers her things to leave. "Don't be late to rehearsal." Sam smiled as he watched her leave the room, her turning back to look at him once; sending his heart on a hight speed chase. Her voice was echoing in his head. He would not be late to rehearsal. Then for a moment realization dawns on him that he was never late to rehearsal. Shaking his head he laughs again, she was still such a mystery to him.

And he liked that about her, that she wasn't so quick to give herself away. Granted he knew that she was guarded because of her past, but he still liked it. Maybe a lot more than he cared to admit.

Rehearsal was going well like always. They had gone through the song and worked on the choreography a bit. She still refused to grab his hips and he always laughed. Much like in the astronomy room, he placed her fingers on the strings of his guitar and showed her the chords. Eventually they got it down a bit, and he would strum while she played the chords. Sometimes she would fumble while switching in between them and he reassured her that she was doing fine, because she was. Anyone in her position—not having played guitar before—would probably be doing the same thing and she also got the hang of it faster than others. So he was being honest when he told her that she was doing fine.

Once she finally listened to him, they would go through it again and maybe it was just today but she kept getting to frustrated. Licking his lips he looks at her. "Relax Q. You're doing fine." His voice cooed and he could tell that she wasn't listening to him.

"I keep messing it up!" She exclaimed moving to sit on the couch in the living room. He almost dropped his guitar, but his grip was firm enough that he got a hold of it and set it on the ground carefully. Hesitantly, Sam sits down next to her on the couch, his arm draping over the top of it, close to resting on her shoulders. He could sense her discomfort in a way, so he pulled it away.

"Quinn you were doing fine. We still have plenty of time to get it right." His voice is soft and barely above a whisper. "Give me your hand." When she looks at him incredulously he laughs. "It's not like I am asking you to grab my hips." Sam says with a small chuckle and then he sighs. Slowly she gives him her hand and smiles.

Pulling gently on her fingers he hears the crack of her knuckles and he can almost see her cringe. Then he intertwines her fingers with his just because he wanted to. The room was silent and both of their gazes look up and lock. _Oh shit_, was all he could think because he was getting lost in her eyes again. Once again before he could stop himself his head is leaning in and his forehead is pressed up against hers.

"No. No I can't do this again." She says and she stands up abruptly, tearing her hands from his. "Let's just call it a day." Sam looks at her as she talks and he tried to apologize again but he is fumbling on words again. Nodding at her he gathers his things and walks out to his car, his head looking down and shaking. He prayed that he hadn't messed up again.

* * *

Sam skipped school the next day. He received numerous texts from Rachel and Finn asking him what was wrong. He simply ignored them all and stayed in his room for most of the day. He left a few times to bid his parents and siblings goodbye as they left for work and school that day. He also left to eat whenever it was apparent that he was in need of some sort of nutrition. For a short time he lifted weights and eventually went on a run. Once he returned home he took a shower to soothe his muscles and then he changed into his normal clothes. Walking out into the living room he heard a knock on the door and he quirked his eyebrows. He hadn't been expecting anybody. Part of him was then hoping that maybe it was Quinn, but he didn't think it would be because of what happened at rehearsal. Dropping the television remote, he went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" He asked loud enough for the person outside to hear.

"You're worst nightmare, now open up Trouty Mouth."

Sam shook his head when he heard who it was. Needless to say he was shocked that Santana Lopez of all people was at his door. Opening the door he stood to the side, inviting her in his house. Part of him almost didn't know if that was the right move or not, but it was the polite thing to do. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she looked around his house. He almost wondered if she was going to comment on it. Whether it be a compliment or insult, he wasn't sure.

"Are you still singing with Fabray for the duets thing?" She asks her eyes still roaming over his house as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not exactly sure...I might have messed up again. What's it to you anyway?" He questions her and laughs as she starts to look through his fridge. "Help yourself." He said even though it wasn't really needed.

"What's it to me?" She scoffs and Sam is confused, but then again he still didn't get so many people in this town. "That's not important. Let's just put it this way. You two better be singing together or you'll find out what Lima Heights is."

Sam throws his hands up in mock surrender while he laughs. He still was missing the point why it mattered so much to her if they were singing together or not. Perking his eyebrows at her, he questions her again. "Why does it matter to you? I mean we will be singing together and we'll win."

She scoffs again as she heads to the door. "Fix your mistake." Those are the last words she says before she walks out the door. Sam watches her leave with parted lips, still confused. But now he had a more prominent issue at hand in a way. He had to correct his mistake and he wasn't even sure if Quinn would talk to him. The blonde wondered if she would be mad that he skipped school today. It was a coward move. Shaking his head, Sam walks up to his room grabbing his guitar and starting to play different songs. The soft acoustic melody suffocating his ears was comforting and it helped him think.

* * *

He hadn't seen Quinn in the morning or the hallways during school and as luck would have it she skipped glee club. Maybe she had skipped school all together and Sam sighed as glee club ended. He knew what he had to do, he just wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He wasn't even sure if she was mad at him. Tomorrow was Friday and they only had today to finalize everything for the duet.

So he did the one thing that came to mind. Sam drove to her house and knocked on the door., his guitar in hand. When her mom answered he was shocked. "Hi Ms. Fabray. Is Quinn home?" He could see her look in the house for a moment towards what Sam knew to be the staircase. She was definitely home and after a couple moments he saw Quinn come into view.

"Hey. I'm sorry about everything and I was hoping maybe we could practice..." Sam said with a hopeful tone, not really sure if she would agree or not. His smile was small but it faded because of his uncertainty.

In response all he gets is a nod and Quinn moves out of the way for him to enter her house. Gulping he moves to go to the living room but Quinn stops him. "What?" He whispers as she closed the door, her hand still on his arm.

"We'll practice in my room today. I don't really want my mom around while we practice." Her voice is hushed and he lets her lead the way to her room.

When he first walks in he looks around. It was much bigger than his room. "Wow..." He breathes out inaudibly. As she sits on her bed he takes pull the chair from her desk out and sits on it. His butt is more to the edge because the arms of the chair get in the way of his guitar. She looks at him, her eyebrows perked and he looked at her with the same expression. Then he realized that he should probably sit next to her. So he gets up and sits next to her the neck of the guitar positioned in front of her and she puts her fingers on it.

His calloused fingers strum and she does the chord changes perfectly. Once they finish and go over it again he gives her a smile. "You did it!" He exclaimed with a lopsided grin on his face. The way she laughs makes him chuckle. There was that infectious smile of hers again.

"Let's run through it one more time, just to be sure." She says, her fingers moving to the neck of his guitar again.

"Wait." He says, his hands reaching to stop hers. "Let your fingers rest." Sam babbles and he is mentally face-palming himself. Standing up he throws the guitar strap over his shoulder watching her as she watches him. Nerves settled in his stomach before dissipating. The other day when he was playing the guitar he listened to a song that reminded him of her. Of them; how he felt. Licking his lips he starts to play the chords he briefly looked up yesterday and this morning. He could see the confused look on her face, but he still continued to play and then sing.

_I turn my head  
I can't shake the look you gave  
And I'm good as dead  
Cause oh those eyes are all it takes  
And all I want is you_

_So I pull away  
All I do is sit and wait  
And I might as well write the words right on my face  
That all I want is you, oh is you_

A small smile is on his face after he sings that verse. He can remember listening to it the other day and almost scoffing because it practically described how he felt. How her eyes just have him instantaneously mesmerized and he can't think straight when he gets lost in them. How the way she looks at him make his stomach pull with nerves and his heartbeat speed up even if they don't really mean anything. And it was obvious that he wanted her to the whole entire population of Lima. Subtly wasn't really something that Sam was good at. People caught on to the little things. How his arm rested over her chair or how his eyes watched her walk away from him a little bit too long. The little things gave him away.

_Because I've kept my heart under control  
Oh but lately all this time has taken its toll  
Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul  
So darling please forgive me  
__I want you and you'll just have to know_

His foot is tapping to the melody of the song and he has a smile on his face. Sam likes the way she is blushing and how she looks down before looking up at him. He scrunches his face up before laughing a bit. His eyebrows perk up as if to ask if she likes it or if she understands why he is singing this song. When she shakes her head to the side he laughs a bit more before continuing singing. He could just explain it after.

_And all my fears creep and crawl across my skin and  
These four walls are after me and moving in  
And all that I want to do  
Is give up, give in, let this one stay where it is  
But I don't suppose I will_

_Because I've kept my heart under control_  
_Oh but lately all this time has taken its toll_  
_Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul_  
_So darling please forgive me_  
_I want you and you'll just have to know_

While he sung the second verse and chorus he sits down next to her locks his eyes with hers. They sit like that for a few moments, her eyes on his as he serenades her. But inevitably she looks away and he smiles looking down before back up at her. His hands still playing the melody of the song. He was almost amazed with how he could play it so well he only went through it briefly. Standing up he lets his guitar move around and rest against his back, while he takes her hands and pulls her up from her sitting position. Then he sings her the bridge acapella, his forehead against hers.

_One of these days I'm gonna find myself a way  
I'll find the courage and I'll find the grace  
And I'm gonna know just what to say  
And you'll walk on up when you want this love  
When you've had enough and you've given up_

He twirls her around and lets her resume her sitting position on her bed. His smile mirrors his and he was glad that he was leaving an impression. Licking his lips, he pulls his guitar back to the front of his body and his fingers start to play and strum out the rest of the song which was the chorus. He sends her a playful wink as his lips move to sing.

_Because I've kept my heart under control  
Oh but lately all this time has taken its toll  
Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul  
So darling please forgive me  
I want you and you'll just have to know _

When he goes he smiles at her and slips off his guitar and puts it in its case on the ground before shutting it. Sitting next to her he sees how she is smiling and the questioning look in her eyes. Baffled, he looks down and then back up at her. He can see her lips part and instead of letting her speak he leans forward and presses his lips to hers. His hand moves to cup her cheek and he smiles for a moment when she starts to kiss him back.

Pulling away after a short few moments, he gives her a smile. He definitely should have done that sooner. Putting his finger to her lips, he smiles again. "When you want this love, walk on up." He says quoting the song in a way. "I should probably be getting home. Gotta rest before our winning performance tomorrow." Sam tells her before kissing her once more not being able to resist. Then he gathers his things and heads home.

* * *

Their performance was completely perfect. It went off without a hitch and Sam could vaguely hear Santana comment about how it was charming or something. Then the next week he was happy to find out that him and Quinn had won the competition. As he walked up to get the certificates to Breadstix he had a lopsided grin on his face, and he laughs when she says that it was so not a date.

Obviously that changed when she put the certificates up at the restaurant and said that a gentleman always pays on the first date. Sam was too willing to comply. At the end of the night, he walked her up to her doorstep, his hand intertwined with hers. He's completely took pleasantly by surprise when she turns to him and kisses him on the lips. He manages to pull her closer for a moment until she pulls way.

A dazed smile is on his face as he questions her actions. "What was that for?"

"I want this love." She whispers quietly and then he smiles chuckling a bit, who knew all it took was singing to her? Before he leaves to go home, he kisses her again. "Then walk on up."


End file.
